


Letter Memory

by SetTheStarsXnFire



Series: JuminV week 2k17 [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 5, JuminV Week, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Reading Aloud, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: “I went through the drawers earlier tonight, and I found the letters we used to send to each other… I read them all, except the last two.” Jihyun said, pulling out two envelopes from the stack of papers. “They're really well taken care of, so I figured we could read them out to each other.”





	

“What do you have there?” He heard Jumin ask, and he looked up from the stack of papers, only to see his lover leaning against the doorframe.

 

“You came back from work early.” Jihyun stated as he placed the papers to the side, standing up from the bed and approaching the entrepreneur. It didn't take long for Jumin to take the hint and move away from the frame, opening his arms.

 

He wrapped his arms around his neck, as a familiar pair of arms found themselves behind his back. Then there were a pair of lips against his, and god, he certainly missed that. Even if Jumin had only been gone for half a day, Jihyun missed the warmth he received while they cuddled during the morning – early, really _early_ morning. Or the sweet and light touch of his lover’s lips, lingering over his neck during the night.

 

“Welcome home.” He mumbled once Jumin pulled away, because oxygen was necessary.

 

The entrepreneur chuckled, and Jihyun heard him mumble a small ‘I'm home’ before he was picked up and gently settled on the bed, right next to where he had left the papers. His lover sat on his other side, and allowed him to grab the stack before Jumin pulled him against him, his back leaning against the other’s chest.

 

“Are you going to tell me what those are now?” He asked, and the photographer just laughed, shrugging.

 

“I went through the drawers earlier tonight, and I found the letters we used to send to each other… I read them all, except the last two.” Jihyun said, pulling out two envelopes from the stack of papers. “They're really well taken care of, so I figured we could read them out to each other.”

 

“Seems interesting.” The entrepreneur whispered and picked up the envelope that had Jihyun’s name written on it, the later knew that the letter inside had been written by the former.

 

Jumin took a deep breath, then he started to read.

 

_May 14th._

_Dear Jihyun,_

 

_This letter is different from our previous ones. Actually, it's a complete twist from what you're used to get to me._

_It's been years since I wrote a letter for you, and if I remember clearly, the last one talked about cats. Such precious creatures._

_My father grabbed the reply from the mail before I could read it. That was the only day he went through the mail himself, but that doesn't matter right now._

_Do you remember the party we went to six months ago? It was the first and the last I was ever dragged to, and I have to thank you for that. The event itself allowed me to realize something I had been hiding from myself, and that I have been hiding from you since then._

_I don't want to be your friend anymore._

_And before you rush to my house, like you always do when something happens, allow me to explain. I can't be your friend because it_ kills _me to stand next to you, watching as you smile to people, no matter their gender, as you compliment them. It makes me angry whenever I see a person handing you chocolates, grabbing your arm or saying how amazing and handsome you are._

 _I can't be there when I want you all to myself. I'm selfish, I want you to only smile at me, I want you to look at me like I'm_ something _other than a friend, and I want to do the same for you. I want to look into those blue eyes I love without telling myself I shouldn't keep this secret from you. And that is why I wrote this letter, that you must be currently reading._

_I love you, Jihyun Kim. And I'll continue to even if our friendship gets ruined._

_You're the only person that has made me feel this way. And as much as I'm confused over my own feelings, I can tell what this is. I smile whenever you ramble about photography (everyone knows you love it) (especially me) because you get a really dreamy and stupid… yet cute, look in your face. I love your hair, it's like I was touching clouds, soft and fluffy. And don't even get me started on your eyes, they're diamonds in a sea of sand, too precious. Also, I can't and I don't want to ever stop saying this, but you're an angel. And I'm glad I met you._

_I hope I get your reply soon,_

_Jumin Han_

 

The owner of the letter finished reading it with a smile on his face.

 

Jihyun thought once again that Jumin’s smile was the prettiest and most perfect thing in the entire world.

 

“Your turn, Jihyun.” His lover mumbled, and in reply, he grabbed the letter inside of the envelope that had Jumin’s name written on it.

 

_May 15th_

_Dear Jumin,_

 

_I have to say, I'm surprised. I read the letter this morning and I couldn't help but to ran to my room in search for pen and paper, I had to reply right away._

_And if you're reading this on the day I wrote it, then that's perfect! I accomplished my goal._

_Well, Jumin… I unfortunately have to agree with you._

_We can't be friends anymore. There is just nothing at all that can allow us to continue that way. You feel something, and I feel something too._

_However, we can instead be lovers. Boyfriends. A couple, if you look for different terms, and I know you know this terms, so don't reach out for the dictionary._

_One thing about your letter… It's funny how you said only good things about me, but mentioned none about yourself, so I'll do it now._

_You said that you were, selfish, and I have to say that, excuse me for the word, but that is bullshit. Sure, you may be selfish about some things, but you never stop helping people. You give a lot of money away to church, and when there was a charity event for an orphanage in our school, you gave away almost every toy that you owned, only keeping the ones that I had given you_

_I love how you never joke or do mean things to people, like the time someone was commenting on Lisa’s appearance. You stood there in silence, yet replied harshly at every comment, saying how she was not a_ thing _or an object to made fun of, that she had feelings, and those had to be respected._

_Or the one time you saved a kitten from the streets and kept it safe until you gave it away to its owner. Honestly, that was pretty cute and you were (still are) like a personal hero. (And no, I did not call you any dumb superhero names) (I'm still laughing over the superhero nickname you gave me)._

_I would say more, but I would rather tell you everything in person._

_Please come to my house as soon as you can._

_Jihyun Kim._

_P.s. Sorry about my horrible letter._

_P.s.s. And I love you too._

 

He finished reading everything with the same smile Jumin had now, placed both the letters inside the envelopes and threw them somewhere in the bed.

 

“I remember what happened after that,” He mumbled, turning around in his lover’s embrace so that he could stare at his face. “You went to my house and stood in front of the door until I opened it,” Jihyun interrupted himself to brush some of Jumin’s hair away from his face. “And you kissed me, like this…”

 

He had his right hand over Jumin’s cheek, and he used his thumb to brush over his lips, gently and calmly. Then he leaned up, and the simple peck he had planned turned into a make out session.

  
It was extremely random, but at that moment he remembered how several times people asked him what he would do different if he somehow traveled to the past, and Jihyun always answered the same thing.

 

Nothing.


End file.
